star_vs_the_forces_of_evil_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Astra Butterfly
Księżniczka Astra Butterfly jest kuzynką głównej bohaterki Gwiazdy kontra Siły Zła. Jest jedynakiem, nastoletnią księżniczką królestwa Nautro, wysłaną na Ziemię przez jej rodziców, króla Wiktora Hybrydę i motyla Królowej Granitu, aby strzec jej kuzyna. Osobowość Astra is serious most of the time, has low tolerance for anything that is messy or destructive. Being a princess, Astra acts like a real monarch by giving orders to Nautro and always cares for the good of her kingdom, to the extent that she is unable to express interest in anything else. She loves to help others and every time she sees someone is upset, she tries to comfort them. She is also very vigilant because of the constant threat. She is very friendly to others, even to the extent that she helps strangers, because she immediately offers help to Marco when he fell over, as soon as they meet. Popatrz Astra do piętnastoletnia dziewczynka o wzroście 1,62 m. Ma jasną skórę, żółte oczy i długie fioletowe włosy opadające na kolana. Grzywka Astry zakrywa swoje oczy i brwi, może być z powodu tego, jak duże są jej oczy. Ma wiele strojów. Zazwyczaj mają eleganckie czarne serca. Passing through the mewbers, purple stars appear on Astra's skin (including her forehead and ears), although she is able to tear them off. It eventually turns purple and takes on the appearance of an insect. Her hair turns black and is twisted into two buns. Her eyes are glowing and she gains four extra arms and large yellow wings resembling a butterfly. At the end of its phase, the mewberty returns to normal, but with a small pair of 'mewberty wings'. W drugiej mewbercie oczy Astry świecą na żółto, jej skóra nabiera jaśniejszego odcienia, a ona zyskuje dodatkowe dwie pary ramion jak wcześniej z dużymi czarnymi skrzydłami. Jej włosy również wyglądają jak fioletowa kok. Po uzyskaniu pełnej kontroli nad formą jej oczy stają się zwykle żółte i nie świecą. Relations Star Butterfly Astra is initially shown to be a very harsh and stubborn authoritarian figure in Star's life. Later, it turns out that she made a lot of pranks with her in her youth, and Star looked after her as the first person (not counting her father). Astra cares deeply about her cousin and loves her and even worries about her. Marco Diaz At the first meeting, Astra did not show much interest in him, but when she learned that he had helped Star, she began to consider him a friend. Marco considers Astre a more normal than Star, and he wanted to make friends with her. Carlos Zectro Carlos was first introduced as Astra's boyfriend. What Marco couldn't believe, because 'such a good girl would never meet him'. Carlos and Astra are making fun of each other. They are often offended, but they are able to be hurt for the good of the other. Tom Lucitor Tom was first introduced as Star's former boyfriend and Astra's longtime friend. In his initial appearance, he still has feelings for them, but Star does not feel the same and often pushes him away, but Astra considers him only a friend and does not notice his feelings. Blood Moon Moon Tom is pissed at his cousin Carlos for having him and Astra in a relationship. When he is frozen by Star, Astra is not moved by a waving dononi with a poker face. Pony Head Astra and her second best friend Flying Princess Pony Head love to play and do crazy things. They have known each other since childhood. Astra usually stops Pony from possessing her against Star. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters